Bardock: The Legend Continues
by hitmeq
Summary: This story takes place just after the "Episode of Bardock" special. While searching for a way to get back to his own time, he encounters yet another member of Frieza's clan, and soon will encounter something much more terrifying.
1. Chapter 1

We last left our "hero" as he was walking off into in the sunset after defeating Frieza's ancestor, Chilled. Many things were going through his head, "Why did Frieza's Death Ball send me back in time? What are the limits of my new power? Why didn't I have this power when I needed it most, when Frieza was destroying my planet and my friends? How can I get back to my own time?"

Suddenly Bardock remembered something, some place. "Planet Icarion! It's inhabitants are said to have records of nearly all knowledge, events, and cultures in the universe, so maybe they can help me. Its a long shot, but it may be my only chance." Bardock began to search for Chilled's ship and, upon finding it above the planet, slaughtered the remaining soldiers, leaving only the pilot. Bardock charged an energy blast in the face of the pilot, and ordered him to take him to Icarion.

"B-but it'll take over 2 years to reach that planet!" replied the pilot in a terrified tone.

"Fine by me, we leave now... Or would you rather end up like your friends here?" Bardock pointed towards the corpses with his free hand.

"O-o-okay, we'll depart at once."

Bardock allowed the energy to dissipate and sat in his new throne, thinking to himself "Two years is a long time, a long time to get even more powerful that is. I need to be at my best so I can slaughter Frieza if I can somehow find a way to get back to my own time."

Bardock stood up and asked the pilot "Where on this ship can I train?"

"Lord Chil-"

Bardock cut him off with a knee to the back of the head and grabbed him by the neck, "You will not refer to that FREAK as lord while I'm around! Now, where can I train?"

"C-Chilled's private quarters is the biggest room on this ship, so that would probably be the best place."

Bardock tossed him back into his chair and started walking toward his new training area, stopping just short of the doorway and turned back to the pilot, "If you even think of disrupting my training I'll feed you your own stomach." Bardock turned back and left the room.

After a few minutes, the pilot began sending a transmission to a distant location. "Come in Lord Artik. This is Boisen, soldier #41935."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Your brother, Chilled, has been slain."

"What?! Who would dare oppose our family?!"

"I don't know his name, but your brother's last words were 'Tell my family to beware of a blonde super being known as a Saiyan.' The weird thing is, he's not blonde."

"Imbecile, it must be a technique that he used. Where is this 'Saiyan' now?"

"Right now he's making me take him to Planet Icarion. We're currently 2 years away."

"Icarion huh? Go along with his commands... for now. I think father and I shall pay this planet a visit. You may cease transmission now."

"Yes sir!"

Two years, one week, and four days have passed since Bardock departed planet Plant. "Sir Bardock, we have nearly reached Planet Icarion. We should be landing in 20 minutes."

"Good, maybe now I can finally get the answers I need. Wait! Down there on the planet's surface! That ship looks just like this one! Uwaaa!" A familiar sensation washed over Bardock, a vision of the future was about to begin.

"So all I have to do is pinch my nerves and pump them full of ki?"

"What, there's still more of you?!"

"Show me your full power, now!"

"Hahaha! Did you really think scum like you could stand up to me? Time to pay for your crimes! Die, saiyan!"

The vision ends.

"I... Was cut in half... Am I destined to die on this planet?"


	2. Descent onto Icarion

As his ship descended onto planet Icarion, Bardock couldn't shake the feeling of death caused by his vision. Not wanting to be psyched out before his upcomming battle, he raided the wine cellar in the back of the kitchen, chugging down a bottle of Moscato and grabbing some sugared meat on his way out.

With his mind now at ease and only 5 minutes remaining until he lands, Bardock begins to think about the first part of his vision. "Pinch my nerves and pump them full of ki," what could that possibly do, and how can I pinch my nerves? While trying to figure this out a message played over the intercom, "Now landing on planet's surface, eta 30 seconds." As he heads to the exit he tells Boisen, who's name he still hadn't bothered to learn, to remain at his post on the ship.

Immediately after exiting the ship Bardock looks up at the sky and realizes that its different than the one from his vision where he got cut in half. Suddenly a ball of energy comes flying towards him, which he narrowly dodges but completely destroys his vessel. Looking in the direction of the blast he see's two vaguely familiar looking figures, one tall with horns protrudiing from his head and shoulder blades and a look of disdain on his face, and one short with two small spikes curving from the front of his head to the back and a look of smugness. The short one begins to speak "So... I take it your this so called 'Saiyan' that killed Chilled? What a pathetic bastard he must've been to be killed by someone like you."

The tall guy becomes angered and says to the short one, "How many times have I told you to speak nicely about our kin? Keep this up and I'll have you exiled."

"Sorry, but he was the weakest out of our famly and always had an over-inflated ego."

"Like you're one to talk."

Bardock, uninterested in their quarrel, begins to talk. "Who are you, and why have you destroyed my ship?"

The short guy takes a step foward and points his thumb towards his chest "My name is Artik, the brother of the man you so callously killed. And that," moving is thumb up over his shoulder, "is our father, Ize. We're here to end you."

"Hmph, you're here to kill him, I'm here to make sure you dont die."

With a slight smirk on his face Bardock says, "So how will this play out? Am I just fighting Artik, or are you both going to come at me?"

Ize replies, "You'll be fighting my son, I'll only step in if I have to save his ass... again."

"Sounds good to me, so lets get to this already," Bardock tells the pair as he takes his stance. in his mind he begins to say to himself "I'd better not go all out from the start, I need to test his strength to see if I can take him out before his father gets involved. From the way they were speaking it seems that Ize is a league above his son, if that's true then fighting both could be a challenge."

Bardock rushes towards Artik and throws a barrage of punches towards his head and upper torso, each of which were easily dodged. Artik turns around and attempts to smack Bardock with his tail, but Bardock grabs it and begins to spin him around. Just as Bardock is about to release his grip Artik kicks him in the face and sends him flying towards a nearby village, but Bardock is able to straighten himself out before crashing into any buildings. Just then he gets punched in the gut, and Artik jumps backwards, laughing. "I thought you'd be a challenge, but you're not even worth the effort. It's time I sent you floating in the wind like the trash you are, SAY GOODBYE!"

Artik thrusts his hand foward, causing a beam of purple energy that's fluctuating in size to shoot towards Bardock. Bardock puts his hands out and focuses as much energy as he can into them before the beam hits to reduce it's damage. When the beam collides a large explosion happens and causes the ground around him to turn into smoke.

"Well, that's the end of him. Let's head home father." Artik begins to walk towards Ize, who just keeps looking at the cloud of smoke. "Father, what's wrong?" he asks as he looks back at the now dissipating smoke, seeing a dark figure standing in the middle of it he comes out with "What?! How?!"

As the rest of the smoke clears he sees Bardock standing there with two bleeding hands and slightly panting. Bardock smiles and says "Is that the best you can do, you horned freak? For your sake i hope not, otherwise this won't even be fun."

Artik's face turns from a look of smugness to pure and utter rage. "You imputant little... I'LL KILL YOOUU!" he screams as his aura flares and he flies upwards. Artik puts one hand above his head and a large orange and yellow ball of energy begings to form, growing in size at an incredible speed. "DIE, YOU WORTLESS SAIYAN!" he screams as he sends the ball hurling towards Bardock and the planet.

The sight of the ball and hearing Artik's words causes Bardock to picture the scene of Frieza wiping out his planet and his race. Upon this memory he begins to scream "Frieza" as his hair becomes golden and a flame-like golden aura appears. Bardock sticks his hand out to his side and a blue sphere of ki forms.

Ize, realizing whats about to happen, dashes towards Bardock in an attempt to prevent it, but he's too late. "Take this, you BASTARD!" Bardock yells as he throws his sphere at Artik's. Upon contact, Bardock's attack pierces through the large ball, causing it to dissipate in a swirl of energy. Before he has time to realize what just transpired, Bardock's blast hits Artik and completely disintegrates him, not even leaving ash. Bardock turns to Ize and sees him standing fairly close by, awestruck by what just happened.

"You... Killed by baby boy... I'm going to make you pay!"

"Not likely, but feel free to try, although I wouldn't reccomend it."

Ize spreads his legs and puts his hands towards his sides, fists pointing outwards. His ki flares and suddenly something happens... His body is changing shape.


	3. Artik's End

Ize began to transform. His height grew to nearly ten feet, bone grew out of his chest, covering it in a psuedo breast plate. Bone also grew out of and covered his wrists with two blade-like bones sticking out of the back of each wrist, and finally the tip of his tail grew into a ball with many black spikes protruding from it.

Bardock looked on, awestruck. He felt something that he had never felt before, a heavy pressure. "Wh-what is this I'm feeling? He transformed and now I feel like I can barely breathe... Could it be that I'm feeling his power? Is that even possible?" Bardock thought to himself.

"You killed my last son, now it's your turn to die scum." Ize flew at Bardock, punching him in the stomach and causing him to be flung backwards. Ize seemingly disappeared, flying at an extreme speed behind Bardock and slamming him into the ground. "But not before I make you suffer."

Ize swung his tail down aiming at Bardock's torso, but Bardock managed to roll out of the way before getting hit. In mid roll Ize kicked him in the face, sending him into the air and quickly firing off a barrage of energy blasts, all of which seemd to hit their target. As the smoke cleared Bardock was floating there with a ball of energy surrounding his body. "I barely have enough time to counter your movements, this is going to be an interesting battle" he said with a smile as his barrier disappeared. "This... monster, is way too fast for me. I can't fight him directly, but I have an idea to turn this battle in my favor" he thought.

"I have to hand it to you, you're only the second person who was able to block one of my attacks" Ize stated.

"Who was the first?"

"My father."

"There are more of your kind?"

"Hohoho of course there are, did you really think that we were the only ones?"

"Hmph. No, i just thought the rest of your pathetic race would've been slaughtered like i did to your sons and am about to do to you."

"Grrrr! You sniveling insect, no one talks to me that way!" Once again Ize dashes towards Bardock, only this time he was able to dodge and counter with a knee to the stomach and an elbow to the back of the neck, sending Ize plummiting towards the ground. Bardock flew after Ize with both fists extended intending to smash him into the ground, but ize fazed away last second and Bardock collided with the planet.

"Looks like my idea to enrage him and make him fight sloppy worked slightly, but its not enough" Bardock thought. "Unlike your sons it seems that you can take a bit of a beating and not die right away, but if you're any indication of what your race is capable of I'll have an easy enough time massacring their sorry asses" Bardock laughed.

"Enough talk worm, die." Ize pulled his hand back towards his opposite ear and extended two fingers, which began to glow. He flung his arm down in a diagonal motion, sending a flat ki wave towards Bardock who flew over it. As he dodged he was met with a kick to the face and a spinning tail slap, which me managed to block by grabbing Ize's tail.

"Ring around the rosie big boy" Bardock said as he begun spinning. As he started to let go he was kicked in the gut, causing him to bend over in pain. Immediately he was kneed in the jaw and double axe handle on his temple, sending him hurling down. He managed to stop his collision with a kiai.

Bardock flew back towards Ize with straight, open hands. Ize tried to smack Bardock with his mace-like tail once again, but instead of hearing a thud Ize felt a sharp pain. Bardock had formed energy around his hands into short blades and cut off his tail. Bardock tried to slice towards Ize's face, but both of his arms were grabbed. "You son of a bitch you cut my tail off!" Ize exclaimed while headbutting Bardock, breaking his nose and causing the energy blades to dissipate. "I'm done playing with you, eat hot death!" Ize yelled as he let go of Bardock's wrists and smacked an energy ball into his mouth.

Bardock fell to the ground for what felt like an eternity. "I can't beat him, he's just to strong" Bardock thought as he remebered the vision he had. _"So all I have to do is pinch my nerves and pump them full of ki?"_ "I'm not sure what it will do, but I have to try. It may be my only chance to win this" he said to himself as he collided with the ground.

Thinking Bardock was dead Ize turned around and began heading back towards his ship, that was until a beam of ki flew next to his face. He turned around to see Bardock standing, badly beaten, but still alive. "My my, you're a resilient one aren't you? I really thought that you were dead, I would've left this planet and have never known, but now you've sealed your fate. I won't stop until I've beaten you into a pile of mush and turned every molecule of you into ash."

"Ash? You mean like I did to Artik? Fat chance, you're the only one dying today" Bardock stated as he spread his legs and put his hands towards his waist. "This is it, I hope it helps" Bardock thought to himself. He tightened his muscles to the point that his whole body was trembling and tried his best to flow his ki through his body. At first nothting happened, but then he helf it... His muscles grew in size, as did his power. After a couple seconds he stopped, thinking, "If I bulk up any more i may not be able to move. Still, this feels awesome."

"So you were holding back? No matter, the outcome will still be the same."

"Oh really? Well let's get this over with, I have more important things to do than play with you." Bardock stated in a coy manner.

Ize stuck his hand out and extended his index finger, firing off a dense beam of energy that Bardock easily deflected. Enraged, Ize fired off twenty more, all but the last of which were deflected. The final one hit Bardock in the head, causing it to tilt back. Bardock straightened himself out, seeminly undamaged aside from a small cut where the beam hit.

"What?! You just shrugged off my Death Beams like they were nothing."

"Death Beam? Hah! More like an annoyance ray. Let's end this." Bardock flew at an awestruck Ize, elbowing him in the chest and cracking the bone plating. He followed up with a flurry of punches to the upper and lower torso, and then two simultaneous hammerfists, one on each side of the neck, shattering Ize's collarbone. Bardock grabbed Ize by the face and flew down, smashing the back of his head into a large rock, creating a crater.

Bardock held an open hand infront of Ize and began charging an energy attack. "P-please... don't... kill me. I'll give you... anything... you want." Ize began begging.

"All I want is to watch you die along with your entire race, just like your descendant did to mine" Bardock stated as he fired a large beam into Ize's body, disintegrating nearly all of him, before losing his transformation and falling to the ground from lack of energy.

He heard footsteps and looked up, wondering what it could be...


	4. Valuable Information

Bardock looked up to see a tall, pale humaniod with small horns just above his eyebrows, long white hair, a short white beard, and dressed in a robe. "Thank you for disposing of those two Frost Demons. They threatened to destroy our planet if we didn't relinquish the information they wanted by the time they defeated some outworlder, which I assume is you. I'd like you to meet with our leader, he resides in our main city a few hundred kilometers past that village, please follow. Hmm... It would appear that you're too exhausted to move, I'll fix you up." The Iacarion extended his arm, and his hand began to glow. "Stay still, this will only take a moment. Well, I guess you couldn't move even if you wanted to." Bardock began to glow, and within a few seconds he was fully healed.

"How did you do that?" Bardock questioned as he stood up.

"All will be revealed shortly. Please, come." The Icarion said as he rocketed off with Bardock following shortly behind.

Ten minutes later...

"Here we are, Mandelle, the great city of our planet. Our leader is in that building" he said as he pointed towards a large castle-like structure. "It is his home, as well the home to our libraries. Please enter, and be respectful."

"Librararies huh? Guess what i heard of this planet must be true" Bardock thought as he walked through the main gate and down a hall until he came to a door. "Respectful..." He said to himself as he walked into the room.

"Welcome," said a large man sitting on a throne. The man was almost twenty feel while sitting, slightly overweight with small horns with a circular tread on his head, short white hair, and a clean shaven face. "I observed your battle with those two monsters, your feat was admirable. You even forced your body past its normal limits without knowing what you were doing or what would happen. You are a true warrior."

"Thank you sir," Bardock said as he kneeled.

"Stand up, and please, call me Icarsa. Now, why have you come to my planet?"

"I heard that you have records of nearly all events, cultures, and knowledge of the universe. I've came here seeking answers."

"Please go on."

"You see Icarsa, I come from the future. My planet was destroyed by a Frost Demon, and somehow the explosion sent me back in time. I've come here looking for a way to get back to my own time so that I can save my planet from destruction,"

"Time travel? I've never heard of such a thing. However, we may have some information on that subject from before my time. I'll have my people begin searching, I owe you that much for saving my planet. I'n the mean time I have something that may intrest you, books on different techniques that range from offense, defense, and general usefulness."

"So that's how the first guy I met was able to heal me."

"That is correct. The books are in the south-western wing, the head researcher of that wing will help you find what you need."

"Thank you Icarsa."

"Hm."

Bardock went over to the south-western wing of the castle, and was promptly greeted by a small, bald Icarion. "Hello, what could I help you find?"

"I'm not sure, I was told I could learn some new techniques here. What do you have?"

"I have things ranging from increasing your power to quick movement. My personal favorite is creating your own oxygen so that you can survive nearly anywhere."

"That sounds great, I'd like to learn everything that you can teach me."

Five weeks have passed, and quite a few techniques have been learnt...

"Fetch me Bardock, I've discovered something that may interest him."

"As you wish, Lord Icarsa."

A few minutes later...

"Greetings Bardock. We weren't able to find anything on timetravel, but we did find something that may help. There is a planet called Namek, on it they have magical orbs that release a creature capable of granting nearly any wish. It's coordinates are x147, y-98, z 241. Shall I prepare a ship to take you?"

"No thanks, I'd rather fly there on my own now that I know how to convert my ki into oxygen as it will help me to increase my stamina."

"As you wish, I hope you get what you need."

"Thank you Icarsa, you and your people have been a great help."

"Best not dilly-dally, off with you."


	5. Trouble on Namek

Two months and have past since Bardock set off for planet Namek, only taking breaks on inhabited planets when he needed to recover energy or eat. He has just landed in a village on the still lush Namek, and notes that the sky seems familiar, but can't remember where he's seen it before. The village elder comes to find out why someone has come to their planet.

"Outworlder, why have you come to our planet? It has been over 500 years since we have had a visitor."

"I've come seeking the wish granting balls so that I may return to my own time to prevent the destruction of my people."

"Your words seem true, and your intentions mostly pure, but I can sense a great hatred in you."

"Yes, my planet was destroyed by a galactic tyrant who has taken control of and destroyed a plethora of worlds. He won't listen to reason, the only way to save my planet and countless others is to wipe out him and his family."

"I see... I shall contact the other villages and our Grand Elder to explain your situation and see if they will permit you use of our dragon balls."

40 minutes later...

"We have talked it over, you may make your wish, however a Namekian will have to make the wish as only Namekians can use the dragon balls. Return after collecting the balls and I shall help you. The balls are in the villages and the elder's home, I will make you a map of their locations."

"No need. I have recently learnt how to sense energy, so I know where the villages are mister...?"

"My name is Escar."

"Thank you Escar, I shall take my leave."

After collecting the dragon balls and returning to Escar...

"Porunga, arise!"

*Vwwweeeeoooohhhh* "You who have collected the dragon balls, I shall grant you three wishes before returning to my slumber."

"Dragon, return this man to his own time at the moment he was sent back," commanded Escar.

"... It cannot be done. The manipulation of time is well beyond my power, only the Supreme Kai of Time has the right to do so."

"Ask him where I can find this Supreme Kai of Time," said Bardock.

"Porunga, where does the Kai reside?"

"I do not know for certain. All I know is that she resides in a place far above this realm, and far above the Otherworld. Now speak your three wishes or allow me to return to my rest."

"I'm sorry that we cannot help you return to your time. Are there any other wishes you have?"

"Hmm... Yes. Would it be okay for me to use all three wishes?"

"Of course."

"Alright, for my first wish I would like to become immortal."

"Dragon, make him immortal."

"True immortality is reserved only for the Gods, however, I can give you the ability to regenerate your anatomy. With regeneration you can also prolong your lifespan by regenerating on a cellular level. The only ways you could die would be from having your brain destroyed, or aging faster than you can create new cells. Is this acceptable?'

"Yes, I can see many uses for regeneration."

"Dragon, give this man the ability of regeneration."

"It is done. Name your second wish."

"I have the ability to transform, but I feel that there is a level beyond what I have. My final wish is for the knowledge required to use my body and forms to their fullest extent."

"Porunga, give him the knowledge so he can use his body and transformations to their fullest extent."

"The knowledge has been instilled upon you. What is your final wish?"

"One of the forms takes an extreme amount of power to use, so my final wish is to have my power increased by as much as he can."

"Porunga, make this man-"

"Stop!" an unfamiliar voice yells out as Bardock narrowly dodges a ki blast, but dodging caused it to hit Porunga.

"No, Porunga!" Escar cries in anguish.

"Who dares attack me?" Bardock yells at the strange man as he dashes towards him ready to fight.

"My name is Trunks," he replies as he blocks a punch and sends Bardock back with a kiai. "Who are you, why do you look like Goku, and what are you doing here!?"

Bardock flares his aura. "My name is Bardock. I don't know who this Goku is, and why I'm here is none of your concern."

Trunks begins to flare his aura as well. "Bardock!? But that's a saiyan name, and the only saiyan to ever have that name died in the explosion of Planet Vegeta."

"I didn't die, somehow I was sent back in time. Tell me, how do you know about the destruction of a planet that hasn't happened yet."

"I was sent here to kill you for disrupting the flow of time, so what I know won't matter. Its nothing personal, just following orders."

"Kid if you think you can take on a saiyan you're dead wrong, especially when its the one of legend." Bardock states as he turns into a super saiyan.

Trunks smirks, "You're the one who's dead wrong if you think you're anything special." he replies as he also turns into a super saiyan. "I'll give you one chance to die peacefully, I don't want this planet or its inhabitants to get hurt."

"its a little late for that, you already killed their dragon. When you see him give him my regards."

"No, you can tell him yourself!" Trunks screams as he draws his sword and flies at Bardock.


	6. A Slice of Life

With Trunks nearly to him and begining to swing his sword downwards, Bardock flies up into the air in an attempt to dodge. Narrowly dodging the strike, Trunks swings his sword upwards and a sharp, thin ki wave shoots straight up towards Bardock. Noticing the blast Bardock halts his ascent and creates 16 inch ki blades around his hands. Avoiding the blast by cutting it in half, he notices that Trunks is no longer on the ground. Looking up he sees Trunks coming at him from above, and quickly puts his blades above his head in a cross shape to parry the sword. With neither wanting to lose an inch they both go for a right knee, countering each other perfectly. Fed up with the current situation Bardock opens his mouth and fires off a ki beam right in Trunk's face and flies backwards to put some space between them.

"Why did you kill the dragon when I'm your target?" Bardock asks angrily.

Still reeling in pain Trunks replies, "The dragon was an accident, but it's death doesn't matter as the Namekians can recreate it."

"It doesn't matter?! You took an innocent life and all you have to say is that it doesn't matter!? Monsters like you deserve to be punished!"

"As if you have any room to speak. Your entire life you've killed billions of innocent people, wiped out countless planets, and ruined countless lives. Most of them weren't even orders from Frieza, you killed them for the sheer satisfaction, and yet I'm the monster? Hell even one of your current goals is to wipe out an entire race, am I correct?"

"That's different, the Frost Demons have been terrorizing the universe for centuries, I'll be doing this universe a favor by killing them!"

"You're wrong, not all of them are evil."

"Enough! I can't listen to any more of this!" Bardock screams out in anger and conflict at his own desires as he dashes towards Trunks with his ki blades still flaring.

Trunks starts slashing his sword wildly, sending a barrage of sharp ki waves at Bardock. He avoids all but the last one, which goes right through him, causing his after image to fade. Knowing this technique trunks turns around and swings his sword horizontally, cutting right through Bardock's heart and entire torso.

After watching the two halves fall to the ground Trunks puts his sword away and turns to Escar. "I'm sorry about Porunga, but now that Bardock is dead when I leave this time period everything will return to normal."

"B-but you didn't kill him," Escar replies'

"What?" Trunks exclaims as he looks back at the body to see the upper half floating.

"Unluckily for you I foresaw myself getting cut in half. Before you killed the dragon I made two wishes, the first wish gave me the ability to regenerate." Bardock states as his body reforms. "Gotta hand it to you, you nearly killed me, but you know what happens when a saiyan nearly dies," he finishes as he flares his aura and his power skyrockets.

"I-incredible... He's even stronger than-" is all Trunks can get out before Bardock appears in front of him and breaks his sword with a chop, then punches Trunks in the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain and cough blood onto Bardock. Bardock grabs Trunks by the head and smashes his knee into his face, breaking his nose and a few teeth, then let's go and kicks him in the side of the head, sending him hurdling through a near by mountain. Dashing after Trunks, Bardock begins charging balls of ki in each hand, but before he can reach Trunks, Trunks manages to steady himself and fires off a powerful kiai, causing the ki to detonate in Bardock's hands and momentarily stun him.

"Nice attack kid, but I can tell you're nearly out of energy. I'll give you one chance, tell me how you know about the destruction of my planet, who I am, who this 'Goku' is, and who sent you here to kill me."

With a smirk, Trunks reaches into his jacket and pulls something out. "Sure, everything is right here in this scroll," but as soon as Trunks opens it he disappears.

"DAMMIT!" Bardock screams as he can no longer sense Trunks energy anywhere on Namek. Suddenly an all to familiar sensation overcame him, another vision was starting...

Small pink aliens, disappearing and appearing at will.

"We're the Simga Squad, personal bodyguards of the king."

"Do you really think you're ready to challenge a God."

"Your usefulness has ended, begone!"

The vision ends.

"That was by far the strangest vision yet. Teleportation, gods, my usefulness... I don't know what any of that means, but teleportation seems by far the most interesting for now. Escar, have you ever heard of short pink aliens that can teleport?"

"Hmm... That sounds like the people of Yardrat."

"Where is that planet located?"

"I'm not sure, you should talk to our grand elder, he can probably point you in the right direction."

"Thanks," Bardock stated before dashing off.

A few minutes later he arrived at the grand elders place and proceeded to enter.

"Bardock, I know why you're here, I heard your conversation and have seen your vision." Stated a large, heavy namekian.

"How is that possible?" Bardock inquired.

"Siince you landed on this planet I've been viewing your mind and your heart. I can tell you're conflicted between your desires, instincts, and conscience. I shall not pass judgement on an outworlder, especially one with a past and future such as your own. You're going to need everything you can get to be prepared for what lies ahead of you, so I shall help, if for no other reason to hassle that damn cat," the elder said with a devilish smile. "Yardrat is located at X-147, Y1728. Before you depart, step forward, so I may lay my hands upon you."

After brief hesitation, Bardock steps forward and allows the elder to place a hand on his head. Suddenly a gray aura surrounds him, and as it fades he can feel a difference in his power. "I've unlocked your potential, as much as I could at least, what you would be capable of if you had access to your full potential is truly amazing." The elder once again smiled, "well, our business is done, so it's time to take your leave."

"Thanks, but before I leave there's something you should know. Eventually a frost demon will come to this planet, many centuries from now, that is if I can't get back to my own time." Bardock stated as he flew out of the elder's home and back into space.

Elsewhere, in a place that exists outside of time...

"Trunks, you're back, for a minute I thought my number one Time Patroller was done for," a small pink woman with pink hair stated with a look of relief.

"Me too, luckily he cared more about what I knew than he did our fight," replied Trunks.

"Kai of time... His energy felt strange, whenever he powered up I could feel a tremendously dark energy that wasn't his own. I'm not sure what it means, but we must stop him."

"I agree, but you're nowhere near powerful enough to stop him, with the knowledge he got from the second wish I doubt even elder Kai's magic could make you strong enough. For now rest, I'll make some arrangements for training for you at my first chance. In the mean time I'm going to observe him, try to figure out what that dark energy is and how he got to that time in the first place. Whatever is going on, I have a bad feeling."


	7. Planet Yardrat

Six days have passed since Bardock departed from Namek, finally at his destination he lands inside of a village near a group of the planet's natives. They turn to look at him with terrified expressions, then disappear, followed by the rest of the energy signatures in the village. "So it's true, these people can teleport, it isn't just super speed or I would've sensed their energy trail," he quietly says to himself. Suddenly the smell of grilled meat fills his nose and his stomach growls louder than ever before. "It's been nearly a week since I've eaten... I'm sure they won't mind if I help myself," Bardock chuckles as he makes his way into one of the houses.

On the other side of the planet a large group appears. The oldest of the group steps towards a throne. "Sire, someone with a large power appeared in our village, we can't tell if he's friend or foe by his energy."

"Hmm..." stated the small pink creature wearing an emerald encrusted ebony crown before going silent for a few seconds. "He doesn't seem to be here to hurt us, and he's eating even more than I can. I'll personally find out what his business here is," he said before disappearing.

Back on the other side of the planet the king appears in front of Bardock, who is washing down a large piece of meat with a mug of ale. "I am King Fresco, why have you come to my planet?"

"M mmph tm mmrmp hm hmmpppprm." Swallowing, Bardock repeats himself, "I want to learn to teleport."

"How did you know my people could teleport before coming to this planet?" inquired King Fresco.

"I saw it in a vision, among other things. It'll be really helpful in my future"

"Very well, I can teach you. However, I need something from you before I will."

"And what would that be?"

"Near my castle lives a terrible monster, a beast that has been tearing up my beautiful view and eating my servants. None of us are powerful enough to stop it, I doubt even with your strength you could, but if you manage to succeed I will teach you Instant Transmission."

"Heh, I could use a work out after eating all that food. Take me to the beast."

"Grab my shoulder." The instant Bardock touched the man they both disappeared, then reappeared just outside a castle. "The beast lives in a cave at the bottom of those mountains. After defeating it bring me proof and your lessons shall commence."

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Bardock stated as he blasted off towards the mountains. Less than a minute later he landed in front of the cave, examining it for any signs of life. Sensing a very faint power he shouted, "Hey freak, I've got some tasty pink midgets for you." Suddenly the power he was sensing skyrocketed and slowly drew nearer.

Out of the cave emerged a 100 foot blue tortoise that had a black shell covered in spikes with one large hole just above its head. The tortoise roared and it's power shot up again.

Bardock fired a ki blast at the creature's head, the energy in the attack was more than double what he sensed from the creature, but as the smoke cleared it was standing there without so much as a scratch on it. "This could actually be interesting," he said as he dashed towards the tortoise. As he got close the beast opened it's mouth and fire shot from it, but wanting to end this quickly Bardock put up a barrier and dashed through it, hitting the creature in the forehead and slightly pushing it back. He then threw a punch, only for his hand to break on impact. "Fuck!" he screamed as he turned into a super saiyan and punched the tortoise with his other fist, only for it too to break. Deciding that fighting OT head on would be fruitless, Bardock flew backwards and allowed his bones to regenerate.

Putting one hand to his side he charged up a Spirit Cannon, but as he fired it a vortex appeared in the hole in the creatures shell. The vortex sucked up the attack and disappeared. The hole began to glow and Bardock felt the energy from his attack increase to nearly triple ots intensity for launching out of the shell. Moving to quickly to dodge, he put his arms in front of his face to block. The attack exploded on impact, and the now bloody Bardock fell to the ground as his energy plummeted. The tortoise moved over to him and swallowed him whole.

"It's as I feared, we'll never be rid of this monster," Fresca thought to himself as he felt Bardock's energy vanish.

inside the belly of the beast, Bardock regained enough strength to move. The monster's stomach acid was like lava, and Bardock used the last of his energy to put up a protective aura to prevent himself from being melted. Bardock began thinking to himself, picturing his friends and family. "Toma... Gine... My sons... I will not fail you!" he screamed as his energy was revitalized and he once again turned into a super saiyan, but his aura continued to grow as blue sparks of plasma began to shoot out of him. "I'll find that bastard Trunks, then I'll get home to slay that bastard Frieza! I swear this on my life!" The sparks of plasma started coming faster and faster as his hair spiked up even further, until only one strand was in front of his face, then his aura exploded, as did the creatures stomach from the pressure.

Flying out of the hole he just created, Bardock flew high into the space out of the reach of the planet's gravity. Collecting energy into his fists Bardock flew down towards the beast, being accelerated by the gravity. He smashed right through the tortise's back, causing it's entire body to explode from the force, killing it instantly. All that remained was it's head, which Bardock grabbed as he flew back to the King's castle.

As he landed the king spoke to him, "Incredible, I didn't think you'd actually pull it off, though I wish there was more of the beast so that we could eat it."

Relaxing his aura Bardock spoke, "A deal is a deal, teach me Instant Transmission, I have somewhere else to be."

"Very well. To use the technique you must concentrate on an energy signature and push all your energy to one spot near there's. You can go as far as you can sense. Observe." Fresco disappeared.

Bardock focused on Frescos energy signature and, partially due to experiencing the technique one and partially from the knowledge given to him by Porunga, he appeared right in front of Fresco.

"No one, not even the most gifted of this planet, have been able to use the technique on their first try. You truly are amazing."

"Thanks. Now my must take my leave, farewell." Bardock said as he flew into space, his destination, Icarion.

Elsewhere, in the Time Nest...

"Trunks!" shouted the Supreme Kai of Time.

"What is it master? I was in the middle of training." Trunks asked, clearly irritated.

"Oh don't you take your anger out on me just because you got your butt whooped!" the Kai yelled. "Whis is here, he agreed to train you in exchange for some of that beer batter chicken you gave me."

"Whis... You mean..."

"Yes, the attendant and mentor of the God of Destruction. I haven't learnt what that dark energy was, but I know I've felt it before. I also found someone who might be able to beat Bardock, I just sent him, but in case he fails you will be our backup. Time to leave for your training."

"Right!" Trunks exclaimed in excitement as he rose his fist in front of himself.


	8. Strength vs Durability

Having just departed Yardrat, Bardock was thinking, contemplating his next course of action, when suddenly a figure appeared in front of him. It was a man with pale white skin, a red Mohawk, an ocarina on his hip, a sword on his back, and a scowling expression on his face. "What's a Konat doing so far far from home?" Bardock asked.

Unsheathing his sword Tapion replied, "For disrupting the flow of time I am here to end you."

"So you're in league with that brat eh? You're not even as strong, yet here you are threatening my life? I really don't have time for this so I'll give you one chance, tell me where to find the Supreme Kai of Time and I'll let you live." Bardock said as he turned into a super saiyan, knowing he didn't have the energy for the next level due to his most recent battle.

"The gods are of no concern to you as your battle is with me. And as for 'that brat', I shall succeed where he has failed."

"You think I don't have any business with the gods? I've seen my future, and eventually I'll have to fight the god of destruction."

Shocked by what Bardock had just said, Tapion didn't notice Bardock disappear. By the time he realized it, Bardock had already reappeared behind him and sent him flying with a kick to the back of his head. Before he had time to recover Bardock was on him, pound away with a flurry of punches to the torso, then sent him hurling to the side with a hard elbow to the jaw. Deciding it best to finish this now, Bardock threw a ball of ki at Tapion, but he managed to recover before the blast hit him and chopped it in half with his sword.

Needing to turn this battle in his favor Tapion started swinging his sword wildly, sending 12 sharp ki waves at Bardock. Smiling, Bardock grabbed the first one, super charging it with his own energy before throwing it back. It easily started cutting through the other blasts. Tapion grabbed his ocarina and started playing a melody, causing a magical barrier to surround him, protecting him from the wave. Bardock flew towards Tapion and began striking the barrier but was unable to break through. Fed up with the situation he put some distance between them and fired a small condensed beam from his finger, bouncing off the barrier and coming back at him with much more speed. Without having enough time to dodge the beam passed through Bardock's shoulder.

"Aah fuck! Why can't I break through that stupid thing?!"

"This is a magical barrier, it reflects all dark energy. Someone like you could never break through it."

Enraged Bardock puts two fingers to his head and disappears, reappearing inside the barrier in front of Tapion. Not missing a beat he punches at the ocarina, shattering it and hitting Tapion in the mouth, sending him hurdling backwards. Not missing a beat, Bardock once again teleport, this time appearing behind Tapion, kicking him upwards. Once again he appears above Tapion, only this time there is quite a bit of space between the two. Bardock flies at Tapion, fist glowing with energy, and punches Tapion in the chest with so much force that a dent is left.

In the Time Nest

The elder Kai and the Kai of time are sitting around a crystal ball, watching the battle. "That boy of yours, Tapion was it? He sure is taking one heck of a beating, has some of the best endurance I've ever seen, but I don't think it will be enough to win." said elder Kai.

"If he can hold on for just a bit longer he should be able to. Bardock's ki is beginning to falter, he won't be able to keep this up much longer."

"Yes, but I don't think Tapion will be able to last much longer either, his energy is dropping faster than north Kai drops terrible jokes." the old Kai chuckled. "I think he is going to die very soon."

"He won't, at least I don't think he will. I prepared him for a situation like this."

"I hope you're right dearie, otherwise the whole universe is in danger."

"I know... So, we're you able to identify that mysterious energy?"

"No, it's unlike anything I've ever felt. All I can tell you about it is that it's magical in nature."

"Magical huh? We'll that just gives Tapion even more of an advantage." The Kai of time smiled

Back on the battlefield

"Your energy is fading, you won't last much longer. How would you like to die?"

Coughing up blood and clutching his chest, Tapion replied, "I have... No intention... Of dying." Tapion reached into his pants and pulled out a small, green bean.

"What's that, your last meal? Kinda pathetic if you ask me."

"It's not my last meal, but it's the last food you'll ever see!" Tapion yelled as he ate the bean, suddenly his body healed and his energy was fully restored.

"What the..." was all Bardock had time to say as Tapion kneed him in the stomach, then elbowed him in the back of the neck, knocking him down several meters. Clutching his sword Tapion dashed after Bardock and swung, but Bardock's ki blades appeared as he attempted to block Tapion's stole, but Tapion's sword went right through them, cutting off one of Bardock's hands.

"What?! How?!" Bardock screamed in pain.

"This sword is enchanted with a powerful magic, it is very effective against evil beings."

Bardock grunted and his face began to contort. "Why am I not regenerating?! That dragon said I could regenerate from anything if my brain was intact!"

"As I said, my sword is very effective against evil beings. Not only does it do extra damage, but it negates their magic. The regeneration was granted to you by magic, so traces of magic still remain. You won't be able to regenerate from my swords attack. You're energy is depleting quickly, this is your end."

Tapion started swinging at Bardock to no avail as Bardock dodged every swipe, but each time the dodge was narrower. After nearly a minute of this it happened, Bardock's energy ran out and he reverted back to his base form. The next swing connected, severing Bardock's head. "Goodbye." Tapion stated as he stretched out his arm, firing a large blast of ki, completely vaporizing Bardock. With the battle finally over, Tapion sheathed his sword and pulled out a scroll, returning to the time nest.

"Good work Tapion, history is finally back to normal!" the Kai of time squealed in excitement as she put away her scroll.

Elsewhere, in a place all but forgotten, hidden away in the cracks of time

"I couldn't have hoped for a better turn of events. That man's sword did away with my seal, which means I can now work without risking being detected. Soon, the time nest will be mine!"


End file.
